Unfortunately Dawn: The Vampire
by ieaturcookies
Summary: Dawn goes through a life changing event and she and Derek must embark on a journey that will make it or break their future together and it could possibly risk their lives. Will they be able to stop it or will they die trying?


"Ahhhh" A loud piercing scream wakes me up from my deep sleep. Scared of the noise I run to my mommy and daddy's room with my cute, cuddly, fuzzy, grizzly stuffed animal, Mr. Bear, in my Dora the explorer footie pajamas. I turn the knob with both of my tiny 10 year old hands.

"Mommy, Daddy I'm scared. Can I sleep with you?" I open the door. My eyes go wide, time freezes, I drop Mr. Bear suddenly and he lands with a thud. I gasp as I see a person standing over my daddy, who is sleeping on the ground with red stuff gushing from underneath him, and there is glass all over the floor from the broken window. The wind is coming in through the window and I shiver at how cold it is, but I can't move because I peed my pants from being so frightened. I whimper. The person is still in the same spot, but then there is someone else who comes out from the darkness in the room.

"Honey, listen to me you have to get out of here" my mom whispers and sobs "and go find help with your brother, Lance, tell him that mommy and daddy are hurt so you need to go to the cops. Now, run sweetheart. Go!" But I don't move until she pushes me and I fall on my butt. It hurts so I cry and then the person comes behind my mommy and he holds a sharp pointy silver knife thingy across her neck. Red liquid starts to ooze down my mommy's neck. She screams in pain. "RUN!" She demands.

I scurry away and I head to my brother's room. I turn the knob and run to my brother's bed, but the bed is empty. I cry some more, wetting the sheets. Then, the knob starts to jiggle and I run to the closet to hide. The door slowly creaks open. Light comes from the hallway and I can see my big brother coming into his room. I am slowly about to come out of the closet, but then something stops me. I see another figure enter the room and sneak up behind my brother. They pounce on him making him fall to the ground as they wrap their hands around his neck. Lance is trying to put up a strong fight and break free but the more he struggles the more the person on top of him squeezes. My brother tries to breathe and just gapes and then nothing. The figure releases my brother, his head bobs to the side looking directly at me, he is wide-eyed and his lips are slightly open. Tears fall down my face again as I weep and sniffle. I wept louder and louder and sniffled. The closet door opens to reveal a...a...a vampire.

I open my eyes slowly and yawn then I rub my eyes. I sit up searching for Mr. Bear and look around the room wondering where I am. I remember what happened last night. I am on the verge of crying just as the door swings wide open. That same man that was in my house and that killed my family moved towards me. I whimper.

"No need to be afraid child." He said. His voice sent shivers down my spine and not in a good way. It wasn't angelic it was a cold, scary, mean voice. He stroked my cheek, then my neck, and leaned down towards it. A sharp stinging pain shot through me as I screamed and begged from him to stop. He continued to drink and I was getting woozy. My vision blurred. Everything went black.

I sit up from my bed panting at the horrible dream I just had. Well, not a dream more like a nightmare reliving the day that my family was brutally murdered right before my eyes when I was ten. I removed the covers from my sweaty, nervous, shaky body. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the dim light.

My name is Priscilla Johnson, well it was until I was turned or as they call it "reborn". My new vampire name is Dawn, Dawn Winters. I am a vampire, a bloodsucking creature of the night, who feeds on the living and lives with the "dead". I am a Vrukalakos, a creature who drinks blood from the living. Ugh. My appearance is somewhat normal for me, but when I get hungry I shift into this unappealing creature and it's not only just when I am hungry I can naturally do it, but I'd rather not. Mostly because I look like an angelic emo goddess. I know, I know sounds like I'm conceited. I'm not really conceited and I didn't always look like this, but ever since I became a vampire my appearance changed. I have beach blonde hair, sort of like white sand, with black highlights towards the back bottom of my hair, my eyes are so blue they are like ice crystals and diamonds mixed together. I have a piercing next to my luscious lips on the bottom right corner, and my face is sort of like glowy, but not a pasty white its perfect and feels like silk.

That's only my normal side, but when I turn I am anything but angelic looking. My face becomes a pale, pasty color and my eyes are surrounded by darkness while my eye color is a sort of faded red shimmer color, my hair turns into a platinum blond, and my fangs are sharp and fully equipped.

I turn the faucet and the water starts to pour into the sink. I cup my hands together and splash cold water into my face. The water wakes me up a little and relieves me of stress. I turn the faucet off, search for a towel, and dry my hands along with my face off. I throw the towel onto the bathroom floor, shut off the light, and leave my room. I walk down the hallway towards the large staircase, but I am so tired I don't feel like walking down them so I take the elevator instead. My "father" is the head honcho around here so he gets the big bucks even though it seems like he doesn't really work. I never question him and his work because I know that I could be killed in less than a second for disobeying him. His set rules from the first moment I met him. They were to "stay out of his way and don't make a mockery of myself". As long as I do those things he said he wouldn't dare bother to harm me. He is well respected and very widely known with a big reputation, so I would not get in the way of that.

Ding!

The elevator doors open, I step inside and press the first floor button. It slides shut and starts to move. It dings again and opens. I step out and it closes behind me. I walk to the kitchen, my feet tapping on the wood floors, head towards the fridge to get whatever food we have and usually there is always a lot. We vampires don't necessarily eat a lot, but my "father" houses a lot more vampires so thus he keeps food in stock all the time. I grab the gallon of vitamin D milk, deciding on just having cereal, along with Captain Crunch from the pantry, and a clean bowl from the cabinet. After I finished making my cereal and grabbed a spoon I go over to the dining room table to sit. I hear footsteps, hoping that it's not Slade, I let out a breathe when I realized its just Derek Lancaster.

Derek Lancaster is my best friend and has been my best friend ever since I got here. He is the same age as me, 17, and he has brown hair, with ocean greenish bluish eyes, small perfect perky lips, and a small lip ring. I have always thought that he was undeniably smoking hot, but he means a lot to me so I have never told him how I feel about him because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

His shirt seemed like it was going to rip from his ripped abs and muscles, not the muscles that make you want to puke but the kind that are dead sexy. I smiled as he walked over to the table and sat down next to me. "What are you doing up?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Well..."

"Oh, um I couldn't sleep so I just came down for a snack." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What about you?"

"Same." I looked down at my soggy cereal and pushed it away.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really and why do you just assume that something is wrong?"

He elbows me and I just push him back as he laughs. "I guess I know you too well then."

"Nope I think you think you know me well, but you don't."

"Oh really?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yep." I smirk.

"Hm if I didn't know you too well then how come I know you hate it when I do this." He started to tickle me.

I laugh hysterically falling back into his lap as he keeps tickling me. " St-st-stop." I plead.

"Nope not until you say the magic word."

"Pl- please." I beg.

"Okay ha-ha." He puts his hands in the air surrendering.

I wiped my eyes from the tears that fell when he tickled me.

"Awe is little Dawny crying."

"No."

"Yes she is. Its alright little baby. Calm down." He coos.

I slap his chest, but he doesn't flinch and I retort, "I'm not a baby you dork."

"Okay whatever you say boss."

I look up at him and he looks down at me and I realize that there is this awkward tension between us. I break it by getting up and grabbing the bowl, then I rinsed it out, and cleaned the spoon. When I finished, I looked over at Derek and saw that he was staring at me.

"What!" I exclaim.

"Nothing."

"Come on you can tell me anything."

"Okay. Here it goes. There is this girl I really like and I don't know if she feels the same way and I don't want to ruin our friendship since we are like really close. She is amazing and I don't want to lose her, but I just can't be her friend anymore I want to be more than just friends." He sighs. "What should I do?"

"Wow you really like this girl huh?" I hope he isn't referring to us because I just can't do it. I mean what if we have a fight or something and we don't ever talk again. I can't lose him either because I love him.

He runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I do, but I think its more than that. I love her."

"This chick have a name?"

"Why you gong to threaten her to stay away from me or something?"

"No... I just want to know if I know her."

"Oh. Yes, you do know her."

"So...?"

"You know Natalie." I nod. "Well... its not her."

I go over to him and smack his arm.

"Geez, give a guy a break I was just joking around. Although, your face was pretty funny." He laughed. I glared at him. "You are so cute when you are angry , you know that?"

"Um thanks." He smiles. I put the back of my hand to his forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you just called me beautiful."

"No I didn't. I said you were cute when you are angry!"

"So you don't think I am beautiful?" I fake cry.

"No! I mean Yes! Wait a minute you are fake crying." He smirked and folded his arms across his chest.

Crap! How does he know that?

I sniffled and turned to walk away, but he wrapped his arms around my waist stopping me. I turned around and hugged him back. Then, I got an idea. I pulled away from him by just a tad our lips so close to each other. I wanted to kiss him and I could tell he wanted to kiss me as well. I leaned forward a bit and he came closer, too. He closed his eyes and then I quickly took off running to my room.

"Hey! Get back here Dawn. Or else."

"Or else what?" No response. I chose to run up the stairs, but I stopped and went back down a few steps when Derek started running towards me. I squealed and ran back up the stairs. I opened my door and tried to close it but he squeezed through and locked the door behind him. Clever. I ran over to my bed and tried jumping up on it but he caught my leg and I fell landing on my back. He crawled on top of me staring at me in a longing, loving way.

"You know that hurt." I pouted.

"I'm sorry."

"No your not."

"Yes I am and I'll prove it."

"How are y-" His lips crushed lightly on mine and they were moving in sync. His lips felt so warm and good. My whole body started to get all warm and tingly and filled with love. He started to lower himself so that our bodies were close. His touch setting my body on fire. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled my legs up to his body. I moaned as he started to kiss me more intensely. Wait, this is getting out of hand I am not going to ruin our friendship like this. But it feels so good. No! Stop!

I pulled back. "No please stop, Derek."

"What's wrong? I thought you felt the same way."

"I-I do but we can't I can't. Please can you just go."

"Okay." He climbed off my bed and sighed as he walked out the door and I felt so stupid for leading him on and then just stopping him from something that I so desperately wanted him to do. This is why we can't be together because if we get mad at each other or break up I can guarantee that we won't be comfortable with just being friends because we both love each so much with a passion. He is my everything and I know it sounds like an over exaggeration, but its true. He is my life, my love, and my best friend. Why do things have to be so complicated?


End file.
